


Not a big deal (But it feels like it to me)

by irenephobia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Texting, but it’s not the main focus, ig i mean not rlly, kind of if u read ull get what i mean, they also have a on nd off relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: hyunjin says something simple,jisungs whole world shatters.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hayyy haven’t posted in a while srry but um i’ve been busy also my bday was a while ago so pls say happy bday it wld brighten up my day :)

It started on a normal day ,   
jisung and hyunjin were just texting like usual,   
jisung:  
can i ask u something   
jisung was planning on asking hyunjin on if he was a good friend due to arguing with seungmin at the end he had said he was the worst friend ever and that very well could be true,  
it took him a while but hyunjin finally replied jisung was nervous but opened the message,  
hyunjin:  
yea :/  
jisung was confused what was the face supposed to mean? why would he send that? should he ask?,  
jisung:  
why the :/ ?  
after a few minutes jisung managed to pry it out of him  
hyunjin:  
idk it kinda depends  
hyunjin:  
fuck i shouldn’t have said that  
jisung couldn’t process what just happened hyunjin was his closest and best friend they had a on and off thing currently off,  
why would hyunjin say this?  
jisung has been trying to cater to hyunjin for years,  
trying to make him happy instead of focusing on himself,  
accepting bullying from hyunjin’s friends just for him to be happy,  
and this is what he had to say  
years of jisung thinking hyunjin was the one in a romantic way and just a regular way hyunjin was the one person who understood him the one person he loved and the one person who he actually believed liked him,  
and it’s all crashing down  
he couldn’t believe his eyes it was almost has if his heart had shattered in his chest was jisung really a bad friend?  
he thought about this for hours on end,  
was jisung a bad person?  
what if everyone around him didn’t think he was a good friend as well?  
he’s always trying his hardest even if it doesn’t seem like it,  
did they all really hate him like he thought?  
jisung got his thoughts together, he didn’t cry like he wanted to he wasn’t a baby, he thought about how to reply to this, it was life changing for him,  
it was a simple reply.  
jisung:  
ok.


	2. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

so like do you guys want a second part😳


	3. final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!! this is the final part! i’m very sorry if it doesn’t live up to your expectations :(

jisung still constantly thinks about what hyunjin said,

it’s been months but he can’t get it out of his head

maybe jisung is a bad friend  
maybe jisung is horrible

he’s always thought he wasn’t good enough but hearing it come from a friend makes it all too real

hyunjin really hurt him 

hyunjin has hurt him many times

but he stays

he stays because he loves him

hyunjin doesn’t feel the same at all jisung knows this

but he’ll always stay no matter what hyunjin says

one day him and hyunjin won’t be friends anymore one day hyunjin may even hate him

hyunjin:  
hi

but jisung will always stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it’s over now!!! thank you guys for all the support!  
> i love you all <3


End file.
